The invention is directed to a cooking apparatus or cooker comprising a cooking chamber and a means for introducing water into the cooking chamber in liquid or in steam form.
Traditional cookers usually have a number of permanently set, selectable operating modes such as "steaming", "hot air" and combinations of "hot air" and "steam".
In practice, however, undesired humidity relationships are frequently established in the cooking chamber that derive from the nature of the material being cooked and from potential operations of the cooking process (for example, opening the door of the cooking chamber).
When, for example, chickens are cooked at a cooking chamber temperature of 200.degree. C., the partial vapor pressure of the water already reaches one Bar after a few minutes, this being attributable to an emergence of the moisture from the material being cooked itself. Such a degree of humidity (what is understood here and below by "degree of humidity" is the partial vapor pressure of the water), however, is not desired. On the contrary, chickens should be cooked in an optimally moisture-free space (for example, a grill). Only in this way, namely, can it be assured that the skin becomes crisp.
In steamed products such as, for example, potatoes or vegetables, a 100% degree of humidity is desired (i.e., a partial vapor pressure of the water of one Bar given unpressurized operation as is assumed here and in the following with reference to the cooker of the invention).
Cookers known up to now control the steam production dependent on temperature, this leading thereto that a steam/air mixture that is more or less predictable in terms of its composition is often formed in the cooking chamber. The degree of humidity, however, is then usually too low.
Precooked foods that are to be reheated require a well-defined degree of humidity in the cooking chamber atmosphere. When the degree of humidity lies too low, there is the risk that the foods will dry out. When, however, the degree of humidity lies too high bubbles of water form on the plates or containers due to condensation and surfaces that were originally crispy become softened.
The object of the invention is to create a cooker where in the partial vapor pressure of the water in the atmosphere of the cooking chamber can be adapted to the nature of the material to be cooked.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.